


Lightheadednes

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [7]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing the angered expression on his boyfriend's face, the guitarist raises a brow. “What happened?” he asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightheadednes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Szórakozottság](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885698) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> Beta-ed by [missuruha](http://missuruha.livejournal.com).
> 
> [[50 stories](http://50stories.livejournal.com) Theme Set 001, #4 Angel]

It is well known that the people of Japan are experts of pretending. Even if their heart is full of sorrow, they refuse to show it on their faces. They always wear a polite smile on their face, a mask in front of others to hide their true face. It's hard to break their shell and see what's hiding deep within.

So when you can see emotions aside from that polite (and often fake) smile on their face, you can bet something big has happened.

Uruha knows something's wrong when Reita tumbles into their practice room and slams the door shut behind himself. “Fucking idiots!” he grunts to no one in particular.

Seeing the angered expression on his boyfriend's face, the guitarist raises a brow. “What happened?” he asks.

“They stole my Mustang from the garage, that’s what happened!” the bassist snaps, throwing his arms up in the air. “Two security guards work for the apartment complex and there are security cameras in every corner, yet some nasty fucker still managed to sneak in and take my baby away right under their noses.”

Uruha's stunned. So Reita doesn't remember? “But Akira... I asked if I could borrow your car last evening.” he says slowly, putting a hand on the other's shoulder. “You said yes, so I took it.”

“I-- it was you?” The bassist's eyes widen with disbelief. He would say something else, but the tune of an old Sex Pistols song stops him as his phone starts ringing.

He picks up and mumbles 'yes' and 'no' a couple of times, before he breaks the line, gaping.

“Fuck! The police have found the security camera tapes, and now they are looking for you!”

“Call them back, you idiot.” Uruha sighs. Unlike Reita, he's not angry at the bassist.


End file.
